Un homme au destin tragique : Naruto
by Minato.N
Summary: Suite à la mort de sa bien aimé, naruto se laisse prendre par l'akatsuki. Mais avant de mourir, il décide de vivre pour préserver le souvenir de son ange. Mais suite a une puissante déflagration, le repaire fut détruit et le corps du blond disparu.
1. Chapter 1

_Ça y est, cest la fin, jai échoué lamentablement. Comme dhabitude. Me voila dans le repaire de lAkatsuki, mais en temps que prisonnier. Suite à la mort de mon sens Jiraya que je considérait comme un père, jai été envahi par la haine et jai voulu les tuer. Eux, ceux qui mon fait du mal, mais surtout à mes proches. Surtout à toi mon ange. Tu es intervenu pour me protéger mais ton effort fut vain. Quand je tai vu tombé à genou avec ce sang qui ruisselait sur tes lèvres doù tu arborais ce sourire, ce sourire qui me donner envie de vivre. Je voulais te protéger, te préserver de ce monde obscure. Mais je nai rien put faire, toi mon ange de lumière tu es tombé devant moi. En te voyant ainsi jai abandonné, jai rendu les armes. Car sans toi je ne suis plus rien, je ne vaux plus rien. Je me suis laissé vaincre. Mais maintenant je men rend comptetrop tard. Je naurais pas du me rendre. Jaurais du résister pour que ton sacrifice ne sois pas vain. Bien que je sois à larticle de la mort, je sens une nouvelle force en monter en moi. Elle nest pas faite de haine, ni de vengeance. Cette force vient de toi, de ta bienveillance. Cela me donne envie de vaincre la mort, de vaincre le Shinigami lui-même pour te prouver que tu nauras pas fait ça pour rien. Je te promet de survivre, pour toi, pour nous deux. Personne ne pourras men empêcher, mais pas les entités divine. Je vivrais pour prouver au monde que ton sacrifice ne sera pas vain._

Au milieu dune masse de chacra , un jeune homme semblait souffrir. Un flux de chacra rouge sortait des orifices de son visage. Quatre hombre lentouraient, la première était Pein, la seconde Konan, la troisième Zetsu et la dernière était camouflé sous une cape sombre à capuche, les seul survivant du précédent combat. Les cris du jeune homme blond résonnait dans la grotte, des cris inhumains. Mais les cris cessèrent, croyant que le jinchuriki était mort, les membre du nuage rouge ny firent pas attention. Le flux de chacra rouge se mit à ralentir, jusqu sarrêter complètement. Pein cria aux autres de mieux se concentrer, mais rien y fit. Le chacra stagnait. Une forte lumière éclaira lantre des persécuteurs. La source de cette lumière était Naruto, ou plutôt son pectoraux gauche. Le chacra rouge commença à pénétrer cette source lumineuse à une vitesse folle. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, la statut ayant 9 orbites, les fermait les uns après les autres. Devant ce phénomène plus que surprenant, les membres de lAkatsuki prirent la fuite. Une foi que le chacra ait entièrement pénétré dans le corps du blond, celui-ci se mit à irradié dune lueur doré. Lair sembla se rassembler autour de lui avant quune déflagration ne détruise tout les alentours.

Depuis ce jour on ne revu plus Naruto, ny les membres de lAkatsuki. De cette déflagration, on ne retrouva que le corps dune jeune femme un corps sans vie, mais miraculeusement intacte.


	2. Chapter 2

Plusieurs années plus tard :

6 ans, cela faisait plus de 6 ans que cet homme avait disparu. Plus de 6 ans que lhomme portant la flamme dun héros dans son cur était introuvable Ces amis lavaient pourtant cherché dans tout le pays du feu, voir même dans les pays voisins. Mais rien, aucune trace. Comme si Naruto Uzumaki avait disparu de la surface de la planète. Ils durent se faire a lidée, il ne le reverraient jamais. Naruto Uzumaki était mort.

Mais ce jour là, cet homme allait refaire surface. Il revenait, plus fort que jamais ayant pour but la fin de la souffrance. La fin du mal et peut être le début dun nouveau

Il approchait dun pas lent vers Konoha, le village du feu. Une ville se croyant intouchable du fait quelle soit allié au pays du vent. Cette cité militaire ntait quun endroit corrompue et emplie de mensonge et de traîtrise. Alors que cette ville se faisait passée pour bienfaitrice, elle nhésitait pas à assassiner toute personne sur son chemin. Surtout depuis ce jour. Le jour où Danzo prit le pouvoir en neutralisant la Godaïme et lenferment au sein de lanbu racine. Cette enflure navait pas hésité à la trahir pendant sa période de faiblesse, la période pendant la quelle elle pleurait chaque soir pour son défunt frère de cur.

Tout cela il le savait, et il allait y remédier. Quitte à attaquer le plus puissant village du monde shinobi.

Quand il fut à seulement 100 mètres de la porte principale de la ville, il remarqua que les gardes ntaient plus les mêmes, et à en juger par leur tatouage, il devait avoir était poster ici par lanbu racine. Il fit quelques signes, créa un clone puis se transforma en kunai. Le clone le prit et le jeta par dessus le mur denceinte, celui-ci se planta contre le mur dune battisse puis reprit son apparence normal. Et enfin, il prit le chemin du quartier général des anbus racines tout en passant par les ruelles le plus furtivement possible.

Il regarda quelques secondes limmense bâtiment avant de choisir le plan à suivre. Il pénétra silencieusement par le vide ordure qui était plein de cadavre pour atterrir dans une salle sombre où deux hommes chargeaient des corps sur leur dos. Il les égorgea dun geste net et précis puis continua son chemin a travers le dédale de couloirs tout en éliminent ceux qui lui faisait obstacle. Il arriva finalement devant un salle ou au dessus du portique était gravé Haute détention . Il sortit deux kunai et en prit un dans chaque main. Il couru à travers les couloirs en faisait couler le sang. Il arriva finalement devant une cellule où une femme était attaché et entouré de 5 hommes qui la violentaient ainsi quun 6éme qui la violait sauvagement.

Une haine fulgurante envers ces hommes fit place dans lesprit de Naruto. Ces hommes comment osaient ils ? Comment osaient ils faire du mal à cette femme qui lavait aidé et cru en lui ?

Une vague de froid pénétra la cellule. Tous se retournèrent, surpris par cette chute de température. Devant eux se trouvait un homme habillé de noir. De lui respirait une haine sans pareil. Même en étant des membres de lanbu racine, les hommes prirent peur. Un dentre eux, celui qui avait violé Tsunade quelques secondes plus tôt la prit en otage.

Anbu : Napproche pas ou je lgorge.

Naruto : Comment ? Comment avez vous pu lui faire du mal ? Comment

Tandis que Naruto parlait, la température descendait de plus en plus jusqu devenir négative. Du gel provenant du corps du jeune homme commença a se répandre dans la pièce. Les yeux de Naruto étaient devenu dun bleu extrêmement clair, tandis que ses trait se durcissaient.

Naruto : Vous allez mourir. Vous allez périr de ma main !

Il leva le bras droit et les 5 hommes furent transpers par des pieux de glace, laissant pour seul survivant le preneur dotage. Naruto avança dun pas lent vers lhomme.

Anbu : Si tu fais encor un pas, je lexécute.

Naruto ne lcouta pas et continua davancer lentement. Voyant quil ne reculais pas, lhomme tenta dgorger la Godaïme mais son bras ne bougea pas. Il le regarda et vit quune couche de glace le recouvrait. Naruto ntait plus qu quelques centimètres de lui.

Anbu : Pitié, jai une femme et des enfants.

Naruto : Tu as donc aussi déshonorer ta famille ? Crève enfoiré !

Naruto fit apparaître des pointes de glace sur ses poings et frappa lhomme jusqu sa mort. Il alla ensuite détaché la Godaïme qui sous les cous violents des anbus racines stait évanoui et parti avec elle dans ses bras.

Elle ne se réveilla que 10 minutes plus tard dans une chambre dhôpital.

Tsunade : _Purée, quest ce quil marrive cette fois encore ?_

Une infirmière entra et linforma du fait quun homme lavait amené ici et quil était parti en direction du palais Hokage. Tsunade shabilla le plus vite possible et parti rejoindre lhomme layant sauvé. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant le Palais tandis quun bruit de combat pouvait sentendre depuis lextérieur. Pendant quelle montait les escalier, un mur du bâtiment explosa dans une traîné de glace. Au bout de cette traîné ce trouver une personne, Danzo Rokudaime Hokage.

Ce combat attira toute la population de Konoha. Une silhouette apparu sur le chemin de glace et sadressa à la population.

Naruto : Peuple de Konoha, la tyrannie est terminé. Lhomme stant auto proclamer Rokudaime Hokage est mort. Les pouvoir reviennent donc à votre ancienne Hokage. Tsunade-sama, la Godaime Hokage.

Les villageois furent tout dabord surpris par cette nouvelle inattendu, mais ils ne mirent pas longtemps à scander le nom de Tsunade dans les rues. Puis, lhomme fit disparaître la glace et revint dans le bureau de lHokage pour y attendre Tsunade. Celle ci ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à venir, en espérant pouvoir savoir qui était cette homme. Elle entra en claquant la porte. Elle fit le tour de la pièce de son regard et remarqua lhomme posté devant la fenêtre qui regardait le village.

Tsunade : Qui es tu ?

Naruto : Une vieille connaissance Tsunade.

Tsunade : Qui ?

Naruto : Une personne disparu depuis plus de 6 ans.

Tsunade : NaNaruto ?

Naruto : Tu auras mis le temps à comprendre.

Tsunade lenlaça par derrière, le serrant contre sa poitrine bien quil fasse une demi tête de plus quelle. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de la Godaïme.

Tsunade : On croyaient tavoir perdu à jamais

Naruto : Mais je ne pouvais pas revenir avant.

Tsunade : Pourquoi ? Quavais tu de si important à faire ?

Naruto : Cest justement ce que je vais te raconter nee-san.


End file.
